Wolfstep
|pastaffie= None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Wolfkit Wolfpaw Wolfstep |familyt=Mate: Son: Father: Mother: Sister: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |familyl=Fernshade Badgerpaw Toadskip Poolcloud Foxheart Cloudpelt Unnamed kit |mentor=Blizzardwing |apps=Tangleburr |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret'' |deadbooks=''None''}} Wolfstep is a tom with a torn ear and an unknown description. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Wolfkit is a young ShadowClan kit, and the son of Toadskip and Poolcloud. His sister is Foxkit, and the two love to tussle around and play-fight with each other. As Yellowkit awakens from her dream, she finds herself in the nursery, and is squished by the two kits, who are play-fighting with each other. As Yellowkit makes her way out of the nursery, along with Rowankit and Nutkit, she can hear the squeals of Wolfkit and his sister, who followed the three older kits outside to see the snow that had fallen. :Not long before newleaf, Wolfkit and his sister become new apprentices, with Wolfpaw having Blizzardwing as a mentor. As the ShadowClan cats make their way out of camp for a training session, Wolfpaw and his sister get excited at being outside of the camp, and as they make their way towards a clearing for training, they almost run into Yellowpaw, who furiously calls them mouse-brains, hissing and barely getting out of their way to avoid being tackled. :At the thought of hunting practice, Wolfpaw shows disdain. He is soon reprimanded by Yellowpaw's mentor, Deerleap. The older cat tells the battle-eager apprentice that he can go back to camp to take care of the elders and search their pelt for ticks. He shakes his head, and they continue with their training. During this, Deerleap decides to pair up apprentices with apprentices so they can learn, and she pairs up Foxpaw and Yellowpaw, as well as Rowanpaw and Nutpaw. As there isn't another apprentice to pair Wolfpaw up with, Deerleap says that Wolfpaw can work with her instead, and he is appalled. :After Yellowpaw scents enemy cats on their territory, Deerleap sends Wolfpaw and Foxpaw back to camp with Blizzardwing, who is told to bring reinforcements to help. This upsets Wolfpaw, and he says that he wanted to be part of the battle. He is reprimanded, and told he is much too young to be part of battle. :During a raid on the Carrionplace rats, Wolfpaw shows disdain at again not being allowed to go, complaining that he and his sister are always left behind. He is reprimanded yet again, this time by Stonetooth, the ShadowClan deputy, who tells Wolfpaw that the rats are big enough to eat him. :At Yellowpaw's warrior ceremony, both Wolfpaw and Foxpaw are envious when she revives her warrior name, Yellowfang. Foxpaw assures her brother that they'll become warriors before too long, although she is ignored. :When Red and Boulder show up in ShadowClan, asking Cedarstar if they can stay, Foxpaw says that they're full of fleas, and she doesn't want to share a den with the former outsiders. Wolfpaw says that he and his denmate will make sure that the newcomers get all the horrible apprentice tasks, like cleaning up the elders' pelts for ticks. :When a badger attacks Raggedpelt and Yellowfang, Wolfpaw and his sister are part of the patrol that goes to attack it. Although Stonetooth was originally going to forbid the apprentices from going with them, Archeye, a fellow warrior of Yellowfang, speaks up and says that they should take the apprentices with them, to see how they would handle the experience. They are joined by Archeye, Mousewing, Scorchwind, and Newtspeck. Wolfpaw is the one to scent the badger, although he is told by Yellowfang, who is leading the patrol, not to attack on his own, and to wait for the rest of the cats. :Soon after, Wolfpaw and Foxpaw have their warrior ceremonies, obtaining the names Wolfstep and Foxheart, respectively. Throughout the book, after gaining his warrior name, he is seen on patrols, and helps out Raggedpelt and the other ShadowClan cats with battle training. Cedarstar sends him on a hunting patrol with Yellowfang, Archeye, and Amberleaf, and this turns into a confrontation with WindClan, who have been trespassing on ShadowClan territory. The patrol finds Talltail, Dawnstripe, Redclaw, and Redclaw's apprentice, Shrewpaw, who deny any trespassing, and instead accuse ShadowClan of the same thing. After the minor skirmish, Wolfstep and Archeye go to inform Cedarstar of the incident. :At Raggedpelt's suggestion to attack the Carrionplace rats, Wolfstep is one of the cats who volunteers to be on the patrol, saying that he can help trap the rats by building a wall. Both he and Foxheart are on the patrol, and they are joined by Featherstorm, Raggedpelt, Newtspeck, Frogtail, and Lizardstripe. The patrol of cats are joined by Yellowfang and Sagewhisker, who stay out of harm's way in order to assist those who are wounded. Wolfstep, along with the others, attempt to attack the rats, although at the cost of one of Cedarstar's lives, leaving him with only one left. :When Cloudpaw is injured, after being ambushed by rogues, Yellowfang orders Wolfstep to go back to camp and inform them of what's happened, telling him to also let Sagewhisker know. :He makes minor appearances during the rest of the book, and is standing with Ashheart when Lizardstripe brings out her kits, Deerkit and Tanglekit, to see ShadowClan's camp. He gains an apprentice of his own out of Lizardstripe's litter, being given Tanglepaw. :When Foxheart dies, both he and his mother, Poolcloud, are upset, and Wolfstep comments that she would have made a good leader one day. :When Brokenstar becomes leader of ShadowClan after the death of Raggedstar, Wolfstep is one of the cats to voice his opinion of Brokenstar's idea to train kits that are under six moons old. He says that the Clan doesn't have apprentices, so they should start to train younger cats. Not long after this, Wolfstep's mate, Fernshade, blesses Wolfstep with a young kit, who is named Badgerkit. Wolfstep is overjoyed, and shows great delight in having a son. :When Brightflower's two young kits, Marigoldkit and Mintkit, go missing, Wolfstep wonders if perhaps the two kits could have tried to follow them out of camp, possibly wanting to catch up with a patrol. As Brokenstar tries to defend Yellowfang when she is accused of murdering her younger littermates, Wolfstep says that Yellowfang had been under a lot of stress, and contemplates the thought of the medicine cat committing murder. Trivia He may be gray and white, like a Wolf. Family Members '''Mate:' :Fernshade: Son: :Badgerpaw: Mother: :Poolcloud: Father: :Toadskip: Sister: :Foxheart: Half-Brother: :Cloudpelt: Half-Sister: :Unnamed kit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Males Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character